Dire Needs: Sequel to Aftermath
by szhismine
Summary: Peace reigned 15 years after the Ring was destroyed, but that will soon come to an end as a strange mystery unfolds. non-slash. CHAPTER 10 UPLOADED AFTER FIVE YEAR HIATUS.
1. Peaceful Beginnings and Ill Tidings

Dire Needs  
  
Hello! It's me again, here with my sequel to Aftermath. It's not necessary to read it first, but it would help with a few people and events. I think. I'll tell you when the story progresses, but it's not necessary now. But it's a good fic, so please do. :)  
  
Title: Dire Needs  
  
Author: Szhismine  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama/Humor. Slight Romance and Angst.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein, and the movies belong to Peter Jackson. All I have is my imagination.  
  
Author's Note: This is a non-slash fic. As in NO SLASH. I do not like slash. I do not know why people even consider LOTR characters to be gay. No offence to slash writers, though. And constructive critism is welcome, but no flames. Why read if all you do is flame?   
  
Author's Note: This is set 15 years after LOTR. And I know Frodo, Gandalf, and a bunch of others left for the Grey Havens or whatever in ROTK, but let's say they didn't, which would make this fic AU. And there's gonna be more elvish, too.   
  
Another Author's Note: I have good news for everyone. I'm doing alot of progress with this fic, because i'm writing it first by hand, usually at school. I already have chapter two done, and i'm starting chapter three. Which means i'll be able to update more frequently. And it'll give me some time to work on another fic.   
  
*********  
  
Chapter One: Peaceful Beginnings and Ill Tidings  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
The sound startled Lord Elrond from his doze. It was a peaceful mid-afternoon in Rivendell. The hot summer weather made the elven inhabitants stay indoors and not do anything. Not that the heat affected them; it just made them lazy.  
  
Elrond wearily stood up and went to the balcony. A slight cool breeze greeted him, and refreshed his mind. In the distance he could see a bunch of beings in a nearby lake, splashing the people who refued to go in.  
  
Elrond repressed a smile. Three days ago, a group of Hobbits came to Imladris. Among them were Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. It was a great chance that both Gandalf and Gimli were visiting since the beginning of the summer, and yesterday King Aragorn, Lady Arwen, and their 15 year old son, Eldarion, arrived. If Legolas would have been there as well, it would be a rather fond reunion.  
  
Elrond went down to the lake, and wasn't surprised to see Elladan and Elrohir fighting near the lake's edge, trying to push each other in. Elrond suddenly remembered the time they "accidentaly" pushed him in, and decided to get some playful revenge.  
  
Elrond walked up to them. "Boys," he said sternly. They stopped fighting. Elrond paused a moment before continuing. "You'll never get each other in like that." Then, to everyone's amusement, Elrond seized both their arms and hurled them into the water.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing. Elladan and Elrohir surfaced, loooking cross.  
  
"Ada," Elladan exclaimed, "I was winning!" [Father]  
  
"You were not," Elrohir replied, and dunked Elladan's head underwater. The people around them started laughing again.  
  
Gandalf chuckled, his eyes twinkling. "It seems you got your revenge, Lord Elrond."  
  
"Yes, indeed I have," he replied, before beginning to laugh himself. But he abruptly stopped as Eldarion jumped in the pool and splashed him.  
  
"Oops," he said sheepishly. "Sorry, grandfather," he apoplogized quickly before going after Elrohir. Elrond sighed and sat down next to Gandalf.  
  
"What a nice way to spend faradome," Arwen commented, and moved closer to Aragorn, who was leaning against a tree. Aragorn was quite glad to have a vacation away from Gondor. They seemed to be having a few problems lately. But Aragorn was sure Faramir, the steward, and Eowyn, his wife, could take care of it. [Summer]  
  
"Yes, and it is quite a shame Legolas isn't here," Pippin spoke up.  
  
"Well, he must be busy. It was hard enough for me to leave Gondor, and i'm the king. Legolas is the Prince of Mirkwood, he would need leave from his father for him to journey here. Unless he was on some sort of errand," Aragorn said.  
  
"Master Legolas is a prince? I didn't know that. He sure didn't act like it," Sam said. The Fellowship hobbits then proceeded to talk about Legolas. Next to Sam was Rosie, his wife, and Eleanor, his now fifteen year old daughter, who was soaking her feet. "This is a great place," she said. "There's a lake to cool down, and lots of shade. You have a great view of the waterfall, and to the right you can see the mountain overpass." She gestured to the mountain road, where elven guards were standing watch, ready to welcome travelers.  
  
Elrond nodded. "Yes, this is a calming place. Sometimes I come here to relax."  
  
For the next half hour, things remained relatively peaceful, except when Elrohir pushed Glorfindel in the lake. Even Lord Elrond laughed.  
  
Frodo let his eyes wander. He gazed at the beautiful, thriving trees, the churning waters of the waterfall, to the mountains and overpass. His eyes stayed there, as he saw two figures on horses galloping towards Rivendell. They stopped as they came to the guards, and sped up again as they passed.  
  
"Elrond, it seems you have company," he said. Everyone gazed up at the overpass, where the riders were still visible. Elrond got up and left.  
  
"I wonder who they are," Merry said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Elrond arrived at the entrance, he was delighted to see none other than Prince Legolas and Princess Harathiel, who were being greeted by a now dry Glorfindel.  
  
"Legolas, Harathiel, what a lovely surprise," he said, and bowed. Legolas and Harathiel followed suit. "It is always a pleasure to have you."  
  
"As it is always a pleasure to be in Imladris," Harathiel replied in the usual fashion to address a Lord.  
  
"Please, do not stand there! Malia ten' yulna? Vasa?" [Care for some food? A drink?]  
  
Legolas gave a small smile. "Nay, Lord Elrond, although we thank you on your offer." Legolas' usual happy tone was replaced by a sad, bitter one. The twinkle in his eyes was gone, and he seemed paler than usual. Elrond took no time in noticing this and was immediately concerned. "Mani marte?" he asked. [What happened?]  
  
Harathiel sighed. "It is why we're here. Mirkwood, and of all Arda, I fear, is in grave danger." [Middle-earth]  
  
"Mani?" Elrond asked, perplexed. [What?]  
  
"Six days ago, a hunting party left. Of the five of them, only one came back. He was injured and dillusional, but before he died, he muttered two words: "morimaikarea" and "return". He also gave us this." Legolas held out a small pendant.  
  
Elrond took it and looked at it curiously. At first glance it would appear seemingly worthless, but Elrond had a feeling it was worth more. "I will look more closely at it. But come," he held out a hand and guided Harathiel into the courtyard. "You must both be very weary. How long have you two been riding?"  
  
"Several days, actually," Harathiel admitted, her voice betraying it's fatigue.  
  
"Glorfindel will have arranged your guest rooms for you. I suggest you both take some rest. Tomorrow I want you both to relax."  
  
"But we have to see Gandalf and Galadriel as well," Harathiel exclaimed.  
  
"I will send a message to Galadriel," he said. "And Gandalf is already here. Do not worry about it."  
  
They arrived at the guest quarters. Glorfindel was waiting for them. "Diola lle, heruamin," Legolas thanked. He and Harathiel bowed before entering their rooms and closing the doors. [Thank you, my lord]  
  
"Glorfindel, I want you to send a message to Lady Galadriel. Tell her there is important business we must attend to. And, if she will allow it, Haldir may come too."  
  
"Of course, Lord Elrond."  
  
TBC  
  
That's it for chapter one! I hope you liked it. Chapter two will be on it's way. Please review.  
  
Here's a little contest for you: *SPLASH* is a figure of speech. Whoever can tell me which figure of speech it is will get a special surprise! 


	2. Conversations and Contests

Dire Needs: Chapter Two  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews! Even though I didn't get many... :( And i'm sorry I waited for so long. I was held up. But so you'll know, chapter three is finished and i'm halfway through chapter four. :)  
  
Legilimalith--yes, it's an onomatopea, or whatever. :) Good for you.   
  
Minako_Galemer-- Thanks. I hope you like this chapter.  
cysne-- yes, you were right. It is an onomanononopeoae...you got it right. :p I have never been interested in learning how to spell it correctly.  
Yeah, I don't know where ff.net got that slogan either. Imagination makes sense, but soul? What does that have to do with it? Torturing our favorite characters can't be done with a soul. ;)  
And I got the elvish translations at a website. I forget which one, but if you want I can e-mail you with an attachment of the translations. I got 'em saved, so I can refer to them whenever I want.   
Yes, I have a feeling this fic will be better than Aftermath. Now I have more experiance with writing a LOTR fic. ;) And I couldn't help but reunite the fellowship. More people will be united in this chappie. Er, at least one more person.;)  
Morloth--here's another chappie. Hope you enjoy it. :)  
the evil witch queen--hm, you gave me an idea. Maybe it'll be a girl villian. I wasn't gonna make it a girl, but now I might. But the rest you're gonna have to wait and see. :)  
  
Author's Note: For those who didn't know, a score means twenty.  
  
For all other notes: See previous chapter  
***************  
  
Chapter Two: Conversations and Contests  
  
When Elrond returned to the lake, everyone was spread out on the grass. Gandalf, Gimli and Aragorn were smoking their pipes.   
  
"So, who was it?" Merry asked eagerly.  
  
"All in due time, Master Merry," he replied with a smile. "Gandalf, what do you make of this?"  
  
He tossed Gandalf the pendant. Gandalf looked closely at it, turning it around in his fingers. "It's very peculiar."  
  
"It looks dwarvish," Gimli said, gazing at it.  
  
"Yes, it does. But the vague writing on it does not look dwarvish. I do not recognize it at all."  
  
"Where is it from?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but the elves who brought it were from Mirkwood."  
  
Aragorn looked at Elrond. "Mirkwood?"  
  
"Then do you know how Legolas is faring?" Arwen asked.  
  
"You can ask him tomorrow. He and his sister are sleeping. They've been riding for days, and they looked rather ill."  
  
"So, the crazy elf and his sister are here? Then I can hardly wait for tomorrow," Gimli said gleefully.  
  
"Legolas has a sister?" Merry asked.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Her name is Harathiel. She's a shieldmaiden, skilled with both knives and a bow. Rather skilled with healing, too..." he trailed off. "And she looks no more than fifteen."  
  
"Gandalf, would you please accompany me to my study? I would like to find out what that pendant says. And from what Legolas told me . . . I sent a message to Galdariel, she should be here within two weeks." Gandalf went with Elrond, leaving the others worried.  
  
"Bad things must be going on in Mirkwood, if King Thranduil sent out his children for help."  
  
"Bilbo!" Frodo exclaimed.   
  
Amazingly enough, Bilbo was still alive--but it would be a miracle if he could stay awake for more than five minutes while being seated. He liked taking long walks, because that way he could write songs while staying awake.  
  
"Hello, Frodo my lad. My dear Sam, how are you?"  
  
"I'm quite well Mister Bilbo, thank you," Sam replied.  
  
"Good, good. And how are you two, Merry and Pippin? I hope you aren't causing mischief."  
  
"That would be Elrohir and I, Master Baggins," Elladan replied. "Come, won't you sit with us?"  
  
"Thank you, but no. I tend to fall asleep sitting down."  
  
They all sat (except for Bilbo) and talked for a while, until it started getting late. Bilbo retired for the night; Aragorn suggested they do the same.  
  
So they all went to bed. The hobbits were anxious to see Legolas again, and just as anxious to meet his sister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Harathiel woke up, she felt very well rested. There were birds chirping, and the sun was just starting to rise.  
  
"You decided to wake up early, too?" Harathiel jumped, and saw Legolas standing in the doorway.   
  
"Good morning, Legolas," she said testily. "I suppose you want to go down to breakfast?"  
  
Legolas grinned mischeviously.  
  
"I knew it. Honestly Legolas, you and the twins are worse than a score of hobbits. I will join you in a bit, brother, but would you mind letting me change?" Legolas left the room and closed the door.   
  
Harathiel changed into a dark green dress with golden leaves bordering the neckline, the edge of the dress and the edges of the sleeves. She also grabbed her light green cloak, with gold lines and designs all across it. Then she brushed her hair and did two braids behind her ears, one on each side. Then she took all of her hair (two braids included) and did one long braid. It took a while, because her hair went down to her lower back. When she was done, she went down to the dining hall.  
  
It was still quite early in the morning, but she wasn't surprised to see Gandalf and Elrond there was well.   
  
"Hello, Harathiel my dear. Did you have a good sleep?" Gandalf asked. He stood up and gave her a hug.  
  
"Yes, a very good sleep," she replied, hugging back.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you again, my dear child."  
  
"And i'm happy to see you, Mithrandir. Still amusing people with your fireworks?"  
  
"Yes. In fact, Lord Elrond and I were planning a party for tonight."  
  
"Really?" Harathiel exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. It would be a good idea. A distraction," Elrond said.  
  
"So, I assume you and Gandalf went to bed late trying to figure out the pendant?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Actually, they never went to bed at all." Elladan and Elrohir joined the conversation. "Our rooms are right next to the dining room and the kitchen. We heard them muttering and pacing around all night."  
  
"Your rooms are placed next to the kitchen? How convenient," Legolas teased.  
  
"Be quiet, Green Ears," Elrohir replied.  
  
"Is there anything you people can do that will not have me die young?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Ada, you're an elf," Elladan said, confused. [Father]  
  
"And that's precisely my problem, now isn't it? Why don't you four go to the archery range or something."  
  
"Yes, lets," Harathiel agreed. "I want to prove once /i that a female elf from Mirkwood can beat a bunch of pidgeons from Rivendell."  
  
"Pidgeons?" The twins exclaimed simultaneously. "We can beat you, Harathiel."  
  
"That's what you said at the archery tournament four thousand years ago. May I remind you I beat you both. Not to mention it was my first time with a bow. And I was wearing a dress that was practically made of nothing but lace and three layers of frills," she said. "God, how I hated that dress. Fourtunately I burned it," she added, more to herself.   
  
Legolas, Elrond and Gandalf were silently laughing. The twins faces were five shades of red. "Well, that was then. This is now. We've gotten way better," Elladan finally managed to say.  
  
"So have I," Harathiel replied.  
  
"We'll meet you both at the archery range in one hour," Elrohir said.  
  
TBC 


	3. Half Blind Shots and Love at First Sight

Dire Needs: Chapter Three  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this is a really short chapter. The next one will be longer and more interesting, I promise!  
  
Another Author's Note: Due to a review that I got, i think I should make something perfectly clear: I said I don't mind constructive critism, and I don't. I don't care if someone doesn't like my fic. You just don't have to read it or review it. But people who don't like my fic better not insult me in their reviews if they give one. It is not fair. The person who insulted me said I should "do everyone a favor and stop writing this crap." Sorry, but that's not just insulting me, that's insulting other people who *do* like my fic. If I get another review like that, I am not gonna take it. From anyone. Is that understood to all you flamers out there?  
  
For all other notes: See previous chapters.  
  
**************  
  
Chapter Three: Half-blind Shots and Love at First Sight  
  
Elrond and Gandalf were still at the table when the others arrived. They ate and talked about the party that would be held that night. Arwen and Glorfindel were overseeing the decorating. The party would be held outside, not far from the dwellings of Rivendell.  
  
When breakfast was done, they started talking about what they should do. The hobbits wanted to help with the decorating. Gimli wanted to sharpen his ax. Aragorn wanted to sharpen his sword. Eldarion wanted to practice fighting.  
  
Finally, they settled on the archery range. Aragorn and Eldarion were teaching the others how to shoot. They had a hard time; the bows were practically taller than Gimli and the hobbits.  
  
"Yes!" Merry shouted. After several tries, he finally managed to hit the target.  
  
"Not bad, Merry," Pippin said. "And it's very close to the center, too."  
  
"Try holding the bow straighter," a voice said behind them. "At least it works for me."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir walked into the clearing, sulking.  
  
"What's the matter, Elladan?" Pippin asked. "And what do you mean, it works for you?"  
  
"Elrohir and I were beaten at an archery competition. We're the best shooters in Rivendell, until half-blind Mirkwood elves show up. How can you shoot straight when you hold your bow crooked?"  
  
"Maybe they're simply better than you two," Aragorn said. "And . . . were you beaten by Legolas and Harathiel?"  
  
"Yes, you nit-wit," Elladan snapped. "What other half-blind elves from Mirkwood do you know?"  
  
*TWANG* The sound of a bow plucking was heard a split-second beforean arrow passed by, Elladan's face, barely missing his nose. He gave a yelp and stumbled to the left, falling into a conveniently placed lake.  
  
Legolas and Harathiel emerged from behind a tree. "Half-blind, are we? If we were half-blind, your nose would be in the lake instead of you," Legolas teased.  
  
Elladan pulled himself out of the lake. "You . . . you . . ." he spluttered. "I am going to kill you, Green Ears!" he exclaimed, and ran towards Legolas, who took off.  
  
"Why did Elladan call Legolas Green Ears?" Merry asked.  
  
"Because that's Legolas' nickname," Harathiel replied. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I should go stop Elladan from turning Legolas into a crooked orc." With that she left.  
  
During their whole conversation, Eldarion only stared. He never saw Harathiel before, but was glad he did. To him, she was beautiful. More beautiful than any elf maiden there could ever be. Suddenly, Eldarion couldn't wait for the party tonight.  
  
TBC  
  
Yes, it's short. But there'll be more soon, and hopefully it'll be a "wow!" kinda chapter. ;) 


	4. A Burnt Finale

Dire Needs: Chapter Four  
  
Since the last chapter was so short, I decided to give you people a double dose of fic. I hope you enjoy! :)   
  
For all other notes: See previous chapters.  
  
************  
  
Chapter Four: A Burnt Finale  
  
BOOM!  
  
The sound of another firework filled the air, as millions of twinkled lights sprinkled down on the cheerful crowd.   
  
It was dusk. The sun was nothing more than a friendly orange-yellow glow over the horizon. There were about thirty round tables sparsely placed over the field. At the Head Table in front, the royal representatives of Mirkwood, Rivendell and Gondor were seated. The house of Elrond was lit up in the distance, acting as a major light source. Torches were around here and there. There were also several bottles of finely selected wine, which the royal children (except for Eldarion) fussed over.  
  
"I say the wine from Minas Tirith is the best," Elladan argued. "It has a fruity taste that I just can't ignore."  
  
"Yes, but Mirkwood's wine has a natural, woodland feel as you swish it in your mouth," Elrohir protested. "And a fruity taste."  
  
"Well, there's not much difference, considering both wines were made by men," Harathiel pointed out. "Our wine is imported to us from Lake Town. However, I would have to agree with Elrohir. Minas Tirith has fruit. We have natural flavor."  
  
"You're just saying that because you brought the wine with you," Legolas remarked.  
  
"So you're saying you agree with Elrohir?"  
  
"No, I agree with neither. I say the wine from Rivendell is the best."  
  
"You do?" Elladan exclaimed, surprised.  
  
"Yes. It has this fresh, elven aura."  
  
"Wines don't have auras," Harathiel shouted, exhasperated. "They just have a certain feel. Speaking of which, the Rivendell wine is completely flat and watery."  
  
"For your information, this wine has been fermenting for ninety-seven years," Elladan said in Legolas' defense.   
  
"Really? Where? In the sediment of a lake?" Harathiel snapped. Only then did all four siblings realize than the rest of the royals at the Head Table were looking curiously at them. Gandalf distracted them all by sending up a huge firework, which exploded into different colored stars which littered the night sky, and stayed there for most of the evening. The wine drinkers stood aside their arguments long enough to enjoy their evening, and watched as another huge firecracker exploded, and took form of a red dragon. It flew around and headed straight for the partyers, who weren't afraid of it. They watched it come towards them in awe.  
  
Suddenly, there was a horrible shriek, and the form of the red dragon vanished as a real dark grey and yellow dragon took it's place. It opened it's mouth, and flames sprang from it, setting the banners and decorations in it's way on fire. Everyone ducked and rolled out of the way. The dragon dived towards the Head Table, and it's occupants hastily dived out of the way, just before the dragon set it on fire and passed over it. They watched as the dragon turned around and prepared for it's new attack.  
  
"We have to get everyone out of here," Harathiel said.  
  
"I agree," Eldarion said. "But where can we go that's safe?"  
  
"Apparently nowhere," Elrond said. "If a dragon can get into Rivendell..." he trailed off.  
  
"Then we have to try and kill it," Eldarion said.  
  
"What? Do you know how hard it is to kill a dragon?" Harathiel said.  
  
"Yes, and it's the only thing we can try to do," Eldarion argued.  
  
"We don't even have our weapons. Someone has to go get them."  
  
"We'll go," Elladan and Elrohir volunteered.  
  
"Wait! I'll go with you. I don't want any of you touching my bow." With that, Harathiel ran after Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
They were halfway to Elrond's house when the dragon saw them. It glared. It's master told it to get the young-looking girl sitting at the main table. And that was exactly what it was going to do.  
  
It roared, and flew after them, catching up quite easily. He dove for Harathiel, who dived to the ground. The dragon's claws only snatched air. Infuriated, it turned around again.  
  
Harathiel knew the dragon wanted him. She told the twins to get the weapons. Determined, she sprinted off in a new direction. She headed towards the river, making sure not to go near the retreating elves.  
  
But the dragon knew what she was thinking. It passed over the crowd, spouting flames, and got ahead of Harathiel. It flew to the edge of the water, and landed there, waiting.  
  
Harathiel stopped running and stared at the dragon. 'How did it know I was going there? What does it want?' Harathiel thought. As if in answer to her question, the dragon spoke to her.  
  
"Most beings would consider running towards the nearest water source, and most dragons are dumb enough to not predict that. I, however, am smarter than most dragons. I am Sheaug, the son of Smaug."  
  
"Smaug?" Harathiel said. "The same dragon who stole treasure from the dwarves and was killed at Lake Town?"  
  
"Yes," Sheaug hissed. "The very same."  
  
"Oh," Harathiel said. "And what do you want with me?"  
  
"I have been told to get you."  
  
"Told by whom?"  
  
"My master."  
  
"Who's your master?"  
  
Sheaug looked at Harathiel maliciously. "I can tell you are smart. A worthy opponent. I will look forward to meeting with you in the future."  
  
"What?" Harathiel looked over her shoulder and saw several people knotching their bows. With a mighty heave, Sheaug took off into the air and flew away in the dark night sky.  
  
"Harathiel, mani marte?" Legolas asked, grabbing her arm and looking straight into her eyes. [What happened?] "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," she said. She gazed into Legolas' eyes, hoping Legolas wouldn't question her further.  
  
Legolas seemed to get the message. "Come. There has been lots of damage and injuries at the party." Harathiel nodded and walked back towards the field, looking once more at the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Black.  
  
That was the first thing closest to color Harathiel saw when she arrived back at the party site. Everything was burned to soot and ash. Here and there some tablecloth or branch was still smoldering. But the thing that made Harathiel sick to her stomach was the black charred remains of corpses. Just as sad was the number of people injured. Harathiel looked around, taking in all the damage. She felt completely responsible, as it was because of her Sheaug attacked.   
  
The injured were treated outside, mainly because there wouldn't be enough place inside but also because it would be too long to move people and then treat them. Aragorn and Elrond were particulary busy. Arwen, the twins, and several uninjured elves went to get some bandages and herbs.   
  
Harathiel shuddered. Legolas, who was next to her, noticed.  
  
"Harathiel, manke tanya tuula?" Legolas asked. [Where did that come from]  
  
"How would I know why I shuddered?"  
  
"Would it be the dragon?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I saw you talking to it, Harathiel. I think you know what it wants."  
  
"So what if I was talking to it? How could that help me figure out what it wants?" Harathiel started walking away.  
  
"Because it was chasing after you," Legolas caught her by the arm and held her back. "Do not deceive me, Harathiel. Tell me what happened."  
  
"Mankoi lle uma tanya?" Harathiel shouted. Fourtunately, people were too busy to pay any attention to her. [Why do you want to know?]  
  
"Because I can tell you're in danger," Legolas said stoutly.  
  
Harathiel glared at him. "Do not mingle in my affairs, Legolas. You know not of what you speak."  
  
"Oh, i'm afraid I do. That dragon is after you, isn't it?"  
  
Harathiel didn't reply. She looked down at her feet. Legolas understood.  
  
"This is all my fault," Harathiel murmured.  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"That dragon is after me. People got hurt because of me," Harathiel said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I have to find out who the dragon's master is and why it wants me. Alone."  
  
"Harathiel, uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle," Legolas said, pulling Harathiel into a hug. [Don't look for trouble, it will come to you]   
  
"It already has," Harathiel replied, hugging Legolas back.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes," Harathiel said, removing herself from Legolas' grip. "I will leave tomorrow morning."  
  
"Where will you go?" Legolas asked. "Do you have any idea where it might be?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do," Harathiel said.  
  
TBC  
  
So, where is Sheaug hiding? Who is his master? Whoever correctly guesses where Harathiel wants to go will get two points! :p 


	5. A Surprise Visit and Past Experiences

Dire Needs: Chapter Five  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is also long, but mainly because of the flashback. I hope you enjoy it.   
  
For all other notes: See previous chapters.  
  
***********  
  
Chapter Five: A Surprise Visit and Past Experiences  
  
It was late evening. The injured were finally moved to more sufficient shelter. The people in more critical condition were in the healing room, where the healers were trying to stabilize them. The less injured were in their own rooms, being tended to.  
  
Harathiel, Legolas, Elrond, Gandalf, Glorfindel, Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, Gimli and Aragorn were in the dining hall. Elrond and Gandalf wanted to help the healers, but they both knew they had to be present. Harathiel finished telling the others about what happened between her and Sheaug, and they were having a heated discussion about what course of action they should take next.   
  
"Harathiel, I don't think you should go. It's too dangerous," Elrond said.  
  
"The dragon wants me. What else am I supposed to do? If I stay here or go anywhere else: Mirkwood, Gondor, even Lothlorien, the dragon will follow me and burn down everything in it's path. If I go straight to Mordor from here, i'll have a chance to avoid any settlements and villages."  
  
"You don't even know if Sheaug or his master is in Mordor," Glorfindel pointed out.  
  
"But it's good as good a place to start looking as any," Harathiel argued. "And it's also the most probable place for any dark wizard, man, elf, dwarf or whomever to be hiding. And I don't want to risk anyone else getting hurt."  
  
"And you cannot risk yourself, either," a new voice said from the doorway. "If you are alone, you also risk failing if ill chance should find you."  
  
"Lady Galadriel," Elrond greeted. He rose up and went to her. "So nice of you to come so . . . soon."  
  
"I was on my way here before I received your message," Galadriel said. "Lord Thranduil sent me a message, telling me of what has happened lately in his realm. He informed me his two children were making their way to Rivendell, and I decided to do the same."   
  
"Well, how nice of you to join us," Elrond said. "Please have a seat."  
  
Galadriel sat down eloquently. "Lord Celeborn and Haldir are here as well. They will be joining us in a moment." Elrond nodded.  
  
Galadriel turned to Harathiel. "My dear child, please do not go alone. Success is often rewarded sooner with the help of a friend, as i'm sure Master Samwise and Frodo will tell you."  
  
"Of course we will!" A voice shouted. Sam emerged from behind a curtain, tugging Frodo with him.   
  
"Sam, the point of spying is to stay hidden," Frodo said.  
  
I just think it's important Miss Harathiel knows the value of friendship, Mr. Frodo. And I think we're as good an example as any."  
  
"I'm sure you are," Elrond said. "Especially when hobbits have a tendency to spy on secret councils." Sam and Frodo blushed, and everyone else smiled.  
  
"Thank you Sam," Harathiel said. "I do believe friendship has value. Among other things," she said to herself, glancing at Legolas.  
  
*Flashback to when Harathiel, Legolas and the twins were little elflings*  
  
[A/N: In this, they are very young. Imagine Harathiel as a five or six year old girl. Think Bo from Signs. Legolas looks about ten, the twins twelve.]  
  
"What on Arda are you three doing?" Harathiel asked, hands on her hips. She looked down at Legolas, Elrohir and Elladan in disgust and confusion. [Middle-earth]  
  
"We're looking for worms," Legolas replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We want to go fishing."  
  
"And you specifically wanted worms from Ada's favortie garden?" Harathiel said. [Father]  
  
Legolas stopped digging, a horrified look on his face. "Oh no," he whimpered, suddenly realized what he was doing. Elladan and Elrohir stopped digging too. "But I didn't even realize..." Legolas paled.  
  
"You didn't notice you were in Ada's garden? You didn' notice all the flowers you trampled and dug up?" Harathiel exclaimed, exhasperated.  
  
"Maybe we can put them back the way they were?" Elladan said, hopeful.  
  
"You could, but Ada is coming out for his walk in four minutes," Harathiel said.  
  
"We're in trouble," Elladan said, throwing down his trowel in defeat.  
  
"You people are in trouble. I didn't do anything," Harathiel said proudly. She turned around to walk away, when she heard a sound from her feet. She looked down, and saw she had stepped on the limben, her father's favorite flower of all. His father planted it the day Thranduil was born. It's been in the garden ever since.  
  
"Oh no." It was Harathiel's turn to whimper as she knelt down beside the dissheveled flower.  
  
"Now we're all in trouble," Legolas moaned.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, get out of here," Harathiel said.  
  
"What?" The twins said, puzzled.  
  
"This isn't your fault. You're visiting and there's no reason for you two to get in trouble with Elrond. This is between Legolas, Ada and me. Please, go," Harathiel said firmly. Elladan and Elrohir quickly left, wondering why they were taking orders from an elfling way younger than them.  
  
Harathiel cupped the flower in her hands. "Oh, what have I done. Ada wouldn't be too upset with the other flowers, but this..."  
  
"Don't worry, it's not like Ada will kill you or anything," Legolas said, trying to reassure his younger sister.  
  
"I know," Harathiel sniffed. "But I don't want to disappoint Ada."  
  
"Disappoint me?" Thranduil said, arriving on the scene. "How would you..." he trailed off when he saw the state of his garden. "What happened here?"  
  
"Legolas was digging for worms, but didn't watch where he was going and accidentally squashed a few of your flowers. I caught him, but then I accidentally stepped on your limben," Harathiel explained, trying not to cry. She let out a sniff.  
  
Thranduil sighed. "Legolas, Harathiel, please go to your rooms and stay there. Legolas, you're grounded for the rest of the week. Harathiel . . . i'll talk to you later." They nodded, and left quickly. Harathiel ran ahead of Legolas. He called out to her, but she kept running. She ran all the way to her room, and buried her face in her pillow. After about an hour of quiet thinking, she went out on her balcony and climbed on the tree branch overhead. She worked her way to the next tree, and the next. A few trees later, she settled down and drew her knees close.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
*A few hours later*   
  
Thranduil knocked on Harathiel's door. His talk with Legolas went relatively well: He wasn't allowed to go outside the palace for the rest of the week, and the week after he would have to help the gardener re-plant all the dug up flowers. Legolas accepted his punishment quietly.  
  
Thranduil frowned when he didn't get an answer. He opened the door and peered inside. The room was empty.   
  
Worried, Thranduil started looking around the castle. He looked in all the usual places, and all the unusual places. (The most usual places being the kitchen and library, the most unusual being the dungeons and Legolas' room, which in Harathiel's point of view were the same thing.) Finally, he went outside. It was dusk.  
  
He searched the courtyard, the gardens, and the fountain. He was looking at the outer rim of the forest when he heard a small noise. Most people wouldn't be able to recognize the noise, but Thranduil did. It was a whimper. A whimper whose source was the mouth of a young elven princess who was hiding from her father.   
  
Thranduil went to the source of the whimper. He wasn't surprised to see Harathiel there, but was saddened at the condition she was in. She was whimpering and sobbing. Her eyes were watery, and she was shivering. Elves are immune to the cold, but Harathiel was still young. And her dress was a thin material.  
  
Thranduil reached out and slowly brought her down. She was still hugging her knees. She didn't even look up at her dad. He brought her to the ground and took off his cloak, casting it around Harathiel and wrapping her up in it like a blanket. He hugged her, trying to warm her up.  
  
"My dear child," he whispered. "Mankoi lle uma tanya?" [Why did you do that?]  
  
"I don't like disappointing you and making you angry," Harathiel said. Her voice was shaky and muffled by her sobs and the cloak.  
  
"Why on Middle-earth would I be either?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"I stepped on your favorite flower. It's as old as you," she said. She coughed. Since she was young, she wasn't as immune to disease as other elves. At her age, elves got colds quite easily.  
  
Thranduil felt her forehead. "You're burning with fever."  
  
"Don't feel like it," she moaned. She closed her eyes and rested her head against her father's chest.  
  
Thranduil stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Amin hiraetha, Harathiel," he murmured softly. [I'm sorry]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lord Thranduil, take some rest," Elrond pleaded. "You have been here since two nights ago. You've had no food and no sleep. I will stay with her."  
  
Ever since the night Thranduil returned with Harathiel in his arms, he haven't left her side. Her sickness was growing steadily worse; her fever was raging and she had trouble breathing. The healers were afraid it was pneumonia. [sp?]  
  
"Elrond, amin dele ten' he," he replied angrily. "I will not leave her." [I am worried about her]  
  
"Detholalle. But remember, you must also take care of yourself." Elrond said coldly, and left. As he was leaving, Legolas was entering. He walked up to his father. [Your choice]  
  
"Ada, will she be alright?" he asked curiously.  
  
Thranduil sighed. "I don't know."   
  
Legolas nodded, and then tears started falling down his cheeks.  
  
"This is all my fault," he said.  
  
Thranduil drew Legolas to him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"If I wouldn't have wanted to go fishing and digging for worms, none of this would have happened."  
  
"Legolas, this isn't your fault," Thranduil said.  
  
Legolas nodded reluctantly, and looked at his father. "It's not yours either."  
  
"What?"   
  
"I've been looking at you all day, Ada. Your eyes look regretful. And the trees heard you apologizing to Harathiel last night."  
  
"Well, I . . . wait, how do you know the trees heard me?"  
  
"I heard them talking about it this morning," Legolas said sheepishly.  
  
"You heard the trees speaking?"  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"And can you talk to them?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"I haven't tried yet.  
  
Thranduil looked at his son, impressed. "Amazing. I was older than you when I first heard the trees. How long have you been able to?"  
  
"Over the past few weeks, i've been hearing some things, but now it's becoming clearer."  
  
"Well, that is great, Legolas," Thranduil said proudly. "It's not very often an elf can hear the trees at so young an age." Legolas smiled.  
  
"Hey Legolas," Elladan said. "You wanna explore around the dungeons?"  
  
Legolas looked at his father for approval.  
  
Thranduil nodded. "Go," he said. Legolas left. Thranduil looked back at Harathiel and sighed. 'Maybe Legolas and Elrond are right. I'm not accomplishing anything by staying here.' He got up to leave when Harathiel stirred.   
  
"Manke naa lle autien?" She asked sleepily. [Where are you going?]  
  
"Harathiel," Thranduil immediately sat back down. "Sut naa lle umien? Lle tyava quel? [How are you doing? Do you feel well?]  
  
"I'm fine, Ada," Harathiel replied guiltily.  
  
"Harathiel, I want you to listen to me. There was absolutely no reason for you to get upset. It was just a flower."  
  
"But it was important to you--"  
  
"But you're more important," Thranduil hugged Harathiel. "It was just a flower."  
  
"But you've always liked that flower. Everyday you would tend to it, and talk to it, and help it grow."  
  
"Yes, I did. I liked that flower. But the only flower I love is you."  
  
TBC 


	6. Origins and Determination

Dire Needs: Chapter Six  
  
Thank you for the reviews everyone!! :) I truly appreciate them.  
  
Lady Lenna-- don't worry, there will be plenty angst. :)  
  
the evil witch queen-- yeah, Harathiel is pretty much like that. And all you're nagging (well, two reviews, actually) about a girl villian can finally stop!! :)  
  
cysne-- i wouldn't know, i don't have a DVD player. *sniff*   
  
Author's Note: Okay, now we're back in the present.  
  
For all other notes: See previous chapters.  
  
************  
  
Chapter Six: Origins and Determination  
  
The next morning, Eldarion woke up to the sound of voices outside. He got up and went to the balcony.  
  
Harathiel and Legolas were preparing their horses. Harathiel's horse was jet black; Legolas' pure white with a slightly caramel-colored mane and tail. They were both packed, and had all their weapons. Elrond, Galadriel, Haldir, Aragorn and the twins were seeing them off.  
  
Eldarion hurriedly put on pants and a sweater. He grabbed his boots and put them on as he was going. Miraculously, when he made it outside he was all ready.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked casually.  
  
"We're going to find the dragon that attacked us last night," Harathiel replied, her voice devoid of emotion.  
  
"Oh. Well, good luck."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Thank you, Eldarion." Harathiel smiled at Eldarion, who smiled back. Harathiel couldn't help but notice how white his teeth were, and the dimples he had.  
  
"Bye Green Ears," Elrohir said.  
  
"Why it Green Ears your nickname?" Eldarion asked Legolas, curious.  
  
Legolas smiled, and explained the origin of Green Ears.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Do you think your sister will be alright?" Elladan asked.  
  
"I suppose. I don't know," Legolas replied.  
  
"Well, we have to try and not think about it," Elrohir said.  
  
Legolas nodded. "I guess you're right. Hey, guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can here trees when they talk."  
  
"Really?" Elladan asked, impressed. "Wow, most elves only start hearing the trees when they're older."  
  
"I know," Legolas said.  
  
"Your ears can hear the trees at a young age," Elrohir said slowly. "Perfect conditions for a nickname."  
  
"Nickname?" Legolas asked, perplexed. He stopped walking. "What kind of a nickname?"  
  
"Green Ears."  
  
Elladan burst out laughing. "Good on Elrohir! Green Ears! Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"So that's why you're called Green Ears?" Eldarion said.  
  
Legolas nodded. "Kind of dumb, actually."  
  
"You're dumb, Green Ears." Harathiel teased. "Come on, we don't have forever."  
  
"All right, then," Legolas said. "Namaarie!" [Farewell]  
  
"Namaarie!" They replied. Harathiel and Legolas took off.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"So, what do you think would be the best route to Mordor?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Not sure. I mean, it's not like I ever tried to go there. You were part of a group trying to get there, you tell me."  
  
"Well, we could go West of the Misty Mountains for forty days, cross the Gap of Rohan, and go east to Mordor. Or we could go by the Pass of Carahdras. Which one sounds better to you?"  
  
Harathiel sneered. "Oh, why not go by Caradhras? I miss all the snow," she replied sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Legolas."  
  
"Fine."  
  
They continued on the same path for most of the day, well into the evening. Until they made camp and settled in for the night, Harathiel and Legolas tried to ignore the sound of heavy beating wings high in the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Later that night*  
  
Harathiel woke up with a start. She looked around the camp. It wasn't where they stopped; they were in a small clearing in a forest. Yet the horses were sleeping, the fire was low, and Legolas was fast asleep. 'I thought he was supposed to guard?' she thought. She felt a stiffness in her legs. She got up and stretched, no longer tired. She felt a brief shiver run down her spine. She headed into the forest, hoping to find solice in the trees.  
  
She didn't. If anything, she felt worse. Suddenly, a light flashed in front of her. Harathiel closed her eyes, and felt something holding her. She tried to break free, but couldn't.   
  
She was dragged back to the clearing, where several other beings were holding Legolas, who was now awake. he was struggling as well. The strange light was dimmer here. She could see that the beings were tall and hooded. Their cloaks were a shiny black.  
  
"Nice of you to join us," a voice said. An elf appeared from the shadow of a big oak tree.  
  
The first thing Harathiel noticed about this elf was that it was female. She had very pale white skin, almost translucent. She had long, black hair, black lips, and the tips of her ears were black. But there was something about her eyes that looked familiar. They were a deep blue, and looked full of knowledge and curiousity.  
  
"Who are you?" Harathiel asked.  
  
"You will find out soon enough, when you join us." Her voice sounded familiar, too.  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yes." A new, deep voice answered. "Us."  
  
Three new figures immerged from the shadow. One was Sheaug, the dragon, who was looking at Harathiel in contempt. She tried not to look at his eyes. They were glowing red. The second person was hidden completely in the shadows, it's hood drawn. She directed her gaze to the other person. He was dressed in white, and wore a long hood that covered his face completely. He bore a long, black staff.  
  
"What's the matter? You seem surprised," the person, who was male, said. He sounded strangely familiar to Harathiel. She suddenly realized who it was.  
  
"N...no, it can't be."  
  
"Oh, yes it can," he replied, grinning. He took out a long, crooked knife. "And so can this." He plunged the knife deep into Legolas' throat.  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOO!!!" She screamed. Her voice echoed throughout the whole forest, and she could have sworn she saw several of the trees move. She moved forward, but it was like something invisible was restraining her, urging her to get a grip.  
  
"You can't be! You can't do this! You're not real!"  
  
"Oh, yes I am," he replied cruelly. "Let me prove it to you." He reached towards Harathiel, knife outstretched.   
  
Harathiel kept struggling, but now it felt like hands were holding on to her. She heard a voice echoing in her mind, but ignored it.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She blurted out.  
  
He paused. "I am taking back what is rightfully mine."  
  
"What is yours?"  
  
"This forest. This area of land. This world."  
  
"The world does not belong to you!"  
  
He smiled again. "We shall see." With that, he stabbed Harathiel through the heart.  
  
Harathiel barely had time to scream before she couldn't breathe. But she was still able to scream. She was still alive.   
  
She heard the voice inside her head again. It was Legolas.  
  
"NO!" she yelled once more before closing her eyes. But instead of them being closed, her eyes were actually open, seeing a pair of worried eyes staring into her own. It was a dream.  
  
"Harathiel," Legolas begged. "Harathiel, calm down!"  
  
Harathiel took several deep breaths. Her chest hurt. Her eyes hurt.  
  
"Legolas," she whimpered before collapsing into his open arms. She buried her head in his shoulder.   
  
Legolas stroked the back of her head, soothing her. "It was just a dream."  
  
"No Legolas," she whispered. "It was no dream."  
  
"Then what was it?"  
  
"I don't know. I think it has something to do with the pendant. And the dragon. I think it was the dragon. He was following us all day, and he probably put a spell on me the day we "met" without me knowing it."  
  
"Harathiel," Legolas said seriously. He drew back and looked at Harathiel straight in the eyes. She was shivering. "I want you to tell me exactly what you saw."  
  
"A clearing in a forest," she said. "I think it was Fangorn Forest. There were tall, hooded beings. A bright light. A female elf. The dragon. And..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
Harathiel didn't reply.  
  
"And what, Harathiel? Or who? Tell me."  
  
"Saruman."  
  
TBC 


	7. Ambush

Dire Needs: Chapter Seven  
  
Author's Note: Since i'm on vacation, I have alot of time on my hands. So i'll be able to update and write more often. *sniff* I only got two reviews for chapter six... that's alright, I guess. Other people are busy, too. {{{{Lady Lenna, Minako_Galemar}}}} thanks so much for the reviews, they mean alot!  
  
For all other notes: See previous chapters.  
  
~~~~~Previously in Chapter Six:  
  
"Harathiel," Legolas began. "Harathiel, calm down!"  
  
Harathiel took several deep breaths. Her chest hurt. Her eyes hurt.  
  
"Legolas," she whimpered before collapsing into his open arms. She buried her head in his shoulder.  
  
Legolas stroked the back of her head, soothing her. "It was just a dream."  
  
"No Legolas," she whispered. "It was no dream."  
  
"Then what was it?"  
  
"I don't know. I think it has something to do with the pendant. And the dead elves. And the dragon. I think it was the dragon. He was following us all day, and he probably put a spell on me the day we "met" without me knowing it."  
  
"Harathiel," Legolas said seriously. He drew back and looked at Harathiel straight in the eyes. She was shivering. "I want you to tell me exactly what you saw."  
  
"A clearing in a forest," she said. "I think it was Fangorn Forest. There were tall, hooded beings. A bright light. A female elf. The dragon. And..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
Harathiel didn't reply.  
  
"And what, Harathiel? Or who? Tell me."  
  
"Saruman."  
  
**************  
  
Chapter Seven: Ambush  
  
"You saw Saruman?" Legolas asked, bewildered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did he look like?"  
  
"I don't know. He was hooded. But I recognized his voice. He was wearing white."  
  
"That doesn't help much," Legolas said, frowning.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, it's not your fault," Legolas said, hugging Harathiel again.  
  
"He killed you," she said in a whisper.  
  
"What?"  
  
"In my vision. He killed you."  
  
"Well..." Legolas began, letting go of Harathiel. "That can't actually happen. He's dead."  
  
"I know that, Legolas." Harathiel scowled. "But if I had a vision, or something, it must be real somehow."  
  
"Well, try to sleep. Tomorrow we'll keep going to Mordor." Legolas stood up.  
  
"Wait," Harathiel objected. She stood up as well. "I think we should go to Fangorn forest first."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think that's where I was in my vision."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Alright. We'll go to Fangorn forest. Maybe Treebeard could help us."  
  
"Treebeard!" Harathiel exclaimed. "You believe he may be able to help us?"  
  
"I should certainly hope so, my dear sister," Legolas replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Galadriel shuddered.  
  
She saw the same thing as Harathiel. Her troubled mind awoke the Lady of the Woods. She saw the same masked face as Harathiel. She saw the same dragon, the same familiar elf maiden, the same place.  
  
And she did not like it.  
  
She also did not like the fact Harathiel and Legolas decided to take a detour to Fangorn.  
  
"Lady Galadriel, does something ail you?" A voice said.  
  
Galadriel turned around, looking at the expectant face of Eldarion.  
  
"No, Prince Eldarion," she replied. "Nothing is wrong. Why are you up?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I was worried..."  
  
"About Harathiel?" Galadriel finished. Eldarion nodded sheepishly. "She can take care of herself."  
  
"I know," he muttered.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"You have feelings for her," she stated, slightly amused.  
  
"No! I mean, maybe. I mean..."  
  
"You don't know."  
  
"Yes. exactly."  
  
Galadriel smiled.  
  
"Do not worry. You will figure it out one day."  
  
Eldarion nodded and left, leaving Galadriel to her solitude.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fangorn forest?" Elrond said. "Are you sure?"  
  
Elrond, Galadriel, and Gandalf were assembled on the balcony. Galadriel told them what she knew of Harathiel and Legolas.  
  
"What do you think her vision meant?" Elrond asked.  
  
Galadriel shook her head. "I do not know."  
  
"Then it must have something to do with the pendant," Gandalf said. "Do you have it, Lord Elrond?"  
  
Elrond nodded. "Aye, I do. I keep it locked. I will bring it for you."  
  
Once he left, Gandalf turned back to Galadriel. "What do you think we should do?"  
  
"I think we should meet them at Fangorn."  
  
"Who's going to Fangorn?" Merry asked in the doorway. Pippin was beside him.  
  
"Harathiel and Legolas," Gandalf replied.  
  
"I thought they were going to Mordor," Pippin said.  
  
"They were. But they're taking a little detour," Galadriel said.  
  
"Oh..." Merry and Pippin muttered.  
  
Just then, Elrond came back, pendant in hand and followed closely by Haldir.  
  
"Here it is," he said. He tossed it to Gandalf. As Gandalf got ready to catch it something weird happened. In mid-air, the pendant just stopped, hovered on the spot for a full second, and fell to the ground.  
  
They stayed there, staring at it. They moved closer to it, looking at it expectantly. Nothing happened. They all shared uneasy looks.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few hours of travelling, they finally arrived. Since Harathiel couldn't fall back asleep, and Legolas wasn't tired, they decided to travel during the night. It was now almost noon. The sun was hot, beating down on them. But the elves took no notice of it.  
  
Harathiel's ears were tuned. She was listening for any signs of the dragon. She didn't hear a thing. Her and Legolas' theory was that the dragon was stalking them, but only during the day. So it wouldn't expect them to travel at night. But they figured it wouldn't be long until it caught up with them, which is why they were happy to be in a forest, and not in an open plain.  
  
"So, where do we go from here?" Legolas asked, dismounting from his horse.  
  
Harathiel followed suit. "I'm not sure. I have a vague idea of where to go. But we should keep the horses tied somewhere. It will be hard for them to move around in here."  
  
"You're right. Let's go into the forest, and tie them in there."  
  
Harathiel took five steps into the forest when the huge canopy of leaves blocked out the sun. The trees were massive and loomed overhead. She heard whispers. Angry whispers. She felt the trees. They were very old. Roots covered the forest floor. It felt like the trees were moving high above her, getting ready to strike down with their branches.  
  
They found a nice low branch, and tied their horses reins to it. The horses began looking around for grass. The two elves continued walking.  
  
They walked for about ten minutes, when they found a small pond with many little fish in it. The pond's source of water was a little brook, which came from a small hill.  
  
They climbed the hill until they reached the top. There, they could see water droplets falling into the bubbling brook. Legolas looked up. A tree was leaking water.  
  
"It rained here recently," Legolas stated. "That would explain the brook."  
  
"And the damp Earth," Harathiel said. She smelled the air, breathing in the natural aroma. "It even smells like it rained. Flowers are blooming everywhere."  
  
"It's a miracle the rain was able to pass through the canopy, though," Legolas said.  
  
Harathiel shrugged. "It's water. Water can slip through anything. It probably rained heavily."  
  
"It's quiet, though," Legolas observed. Legolas had a point: There were no birds chirping, or deer wandering around.  
  
"It's a creepy quiet." She said. "Even the trees stopped talking." Harathiel and Legolas looked at each other, and immediately drew their weapons. Harathiel took her sword from it's sheath; Legolas took his bow and notched an arrow to it.  
  
Just then, they heard several shrieks from all around them. At least three dozen orcs appeared from all sides, surrounding the bottom of the hill.  
  
"Why didn't we sense their presence before?" Harathiel exclaimed.  
  
"They weren't here before," Legolas explained. Harathiel look at him, confused and bewildered.  
  
There may have been alot of orcs, but they were very stupid. Every time one would start climbing and get near to Harathiel, she would easily cut it's head off. The dead orc would roll down the hill and slow the other orcs down.  
  
Legolas, meanwhile, didn't give the orcs the chance of coming close to him. He would just keep shooting them down, one after the other.  
  
Finally, there were only a few orcs left. Then one. It let out an angry roar. Then . . . three dozen more appeared from the solitary one.  
  
"What the--" Harathiel started, but was cut off as an orc shot her in the shoulder. She let out a yell and stumbled backwards into Legolas, who missed his shot. His arrow went high in the trees. The orcs started climbing the hill again.  
  
"Into the trees!" Legolas shouted. He jumped and easily swung onto the lowest branch. He grabbed Harathiel's uninjured arm and pulled her up.  
  
They moved up a few branches. Fourtunately, the orcs didn't climb up after them.  
  
Finally, they were hidden in a little coven of leaves, just far enough so ranged weapons couldn't get at them. They sat down. Legolas looked at Harathiel's shoulder.  
  
"It doesn't look to bad," Legolas said. "Could have been worse. Except there might be orc poison on it. It's not too deep, so I'm gonna have to take the arrow out." He looked at Harathiel for approval.  
  
Harathiel nodded. "Do it," she said.  
  
Legolas grasped the arrow firmly in his hand, close to the arrowhead. He used his other hand to stabilize Harathiel's shoulder. He pulled.  
  
The arrow came out easily. Harathiel let out a yelp of pain, and gritted her teeth at the sting.  
  
"How does it feel?" Legolas asked.  
  
"It stings. And it hurts. And did I mention it stings?"  
  
Legolas laughed. He took a piece of cloth and wrapped it around her shoulder. "Be easy on it," he warned. He looked around. "If we stay in the trees, we can get back to our horses."  
  
"Assuming they're not already dead," Harathiel pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but the longer we stay, the more risk we have of being seen."  
  
Harathiel nodded. "True. But Legolas, just being here makes me more and more sure that I was here in my vision, and that we have to go deeper into the forest."  
  
"What?" Legolas exclaimed, a bit too loudly. He looked around him, before glaring at Harathiel and whispering, "Harathiel, this is insane. We have to leave."  
  
"But Legolas..." Harathiel trailed off. She was suddenly hit with a dizzy spell, and started to slip off the branch she was on.  
  
"Whoh," Legolas reached out and caught her before she fell. He held her steadily in his arms. "Harathiel, are you alight?"  
  
Harathiel glanced at him. "We have...we have..." Unable to speak further, she lost consiousness.  
  
TBC 


	8. Saved by the Ents

Dire Needs: Chapter Eight  
  
Author's Note: Okay, here you'll get a a vague idea why Harathiel and Legolas seemed ill at the beginning. But it'll get clearer later on.   
  
For all other notes: See previous chapters.  
  
*********  
  
Chapter Eight: Saved by the Ents  
  
"H-Harathiel?" Legolas slowly lowered her down on the branch. She moaned. Her face was pale and her eyes were closed.  
  
Legolas looked around for something that might help. Unfourtunately, even if you're an elf you can't find alot of help from a tree.  
  
Legolas slowly walked down to the end of the branch. He got ready to leap to the next branch, but just as he was about to jump he was hit by a dizzy spell and swayed. He lost his balance and fell. He fell right onto the lower branch, which was a few feet down. As his back made contact with the wood, a horrible snap was heard. Legolas let out a sharp hiss from the extruciating pain radiating from his back. He tried to move, but he couldn't. With that, he lost conciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was glowing.  
  
For the past five minutes, the pendant was glowing a light blue. The pendant was placed in the center of the table.  
  
And for the past five minutes, the people who witnessed the pendant "hovering" before dropping dead in mid-air were now staring at the strange blue light, trying to figure it out.  
  
"I never saw a pendant do that before," Pippin whispered.  
  
"That's because pendant's don't usually glow, Pip," Merry replied, smacking Pippin across the head.  
  
"Some magic must be going on," Haldir said. "Something evil."  
  
"Well what could the magic be doing?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Anything," Aragorn replied.  
  
Elrond stood up. "I think it's time we pay a little visit to Mirkwood."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The orc leader smiled.   
  
Everything had gone according to plan, just as his master said it would. "Go and gather them!" The leader shouted.  
  
The orcs barely went a few feet when suddenly, a huge thing stomped down on them, crushing them into the forest floor.  
  
"The trees are moving!" Some of the orcs yelled.  
  
It was an impressive sight. Several of the "trees" opened their eyes to all the noise. They saw many orcs, and they could even see the two hidden elves unconcious in the tree.  
  
That made them mad. They had to do something.  
  
They stepped on the fleeing orcs as they tried to make it past the circle of ents. None of them survived. Their weapons were useless against the think bark that made up the ents.  
  
"Hoom," a deep voice said, drawing the attention of the ents. "What have we here, now?"  
  
One of the ents stepped forward. He looked at the two unconsious elves in the tree, and carefully picked them up. "Hoom, we have to take care of these two."  
  
"Let's take them to the glen, Treebeard," another ent said.  
  
Treebeard nodded. "Good idea."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas blinked.  
  
The grinding pain in his head and back caused him to return to the unruly world of consiousness. He slowly opened his eyes.  
  
He was under the shade of a huge tree. His eyes surveyed the scenery. There were alot of trees and shrubs. He was in a beautiful glen.  
  
He tried moving his head a little bit. He could without pain. But he didn't want to try to move any further. His ribs hurt as well, and he didn't want to cause more damage to himself.  
  
"Hoom, you're awake young one," a deep voice said.  
  
Legolas suppressed a laugh. "I'm hardly young," he said in a teasing voice.  
  
He watched as a huge figure loomed over him. "Perhaps so," he said. "But you are very young to me. How are you feeling, Master Elf?"  
  
"I feel fine," he said, "other than my back and ribs hurting. But I don't know what came over me."  
  
Treebeard nodded. "Yes, I think some dark magic has been affecting you for quite some time. And you are feeling it's effects now. Can you move?"  
  
Legolas slowly sat up. His back still hurt, but he was able to move. It would mend in time. "You will have to be careful from now on."  
  
"Yes, I know," Legolas replied. "W-where's Harathiel?"  
  
Treebeard sighed. "You must understand, we are doing all that we can for her, I assure you--"  
  
"Where is she?" Legolas asked angrily.  
  
"Now calm down, Master Elf. She is safe with us. But she is ill."  
  
"I want to see her," Legolas stated.  
  
"Aye, you will. But first I would like it if you eat something."  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to argue, but decided against it. "Alright, then."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The horses are ready," Haldir reported.  
  
"And our things our packed," Elrohir said.  
  
"I'm ready as well," Elladan chimed in.  
  
"And our weapons are better than ever," Aragorn said.  
  
Elrond smiled. "Good. I think we're ready to go then," he said. He mounted his horse, a brown stallion called Seridae. "Glorfindel, I trust Rivendell will be in good hands while i'm away?"  
  
Glorfindel nodded. "Yes, my lord," he said, bowing.  
  
Aragorn and the others mounted their horses an set off for Mirkwood.  
  
"Father!" Eldarion cried out. They stopped riding. "Where are you going?"  
  
"We are going to Mirkwood, my son," Aragorn replied. "And I want you to stay here."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Eldarion, the road to Mirkwood is long and dangerous. You are too young."  
  
"I'm not that young!"  
  
"Eldarion, please," Aragorn stated, kindly but firmly. "Stay here."  
  
Eldarion lowered his glare and stared at the ground. "Fine," he mumbled.  
  
Aragorn continued riding, and the others followed suit.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"There, i've eaten. May I please see my sister now?" Legolas asked testily.  
  
"Hoom, even immortals are impatient it seems," Treebeard observed. "Very well then, come along."  
  
Legolas walked along with Treebeard. He didn't mind the Ent's slow pace; he could hardly walk faster due to his ribs.  
  
After a minute or so, Legolas saw a bunch of Ents mulling around a sleeping form.  
  
Harathiel.  
  
Legolas' pace quickened slightly, ignoring the sharp stab of pain in his chest. He reached her and let out a gasp.  
  
Harathiel was worse for wear. She was sweating and was very pale, her eyelids almost translucsent. She was twitching slightly and was obviously having nightmares.  
  
Legolas stroked her forehead gently. "Is there anything we can do? Maybe Lord Elrond would be able to do something."  
  
"Hm," was Treebeard's response. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Well, if you want Lord Elrond to do something, you should head for Mirkwood."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
Treebeard opened his eyes and looked at Legolas, slightly amused. "Because that's where Elrond is going, of course."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Aragorn, I think we should've let Eldarion come," Elladan said once they were out of Rivendell.  
  
"What?" Aragorn said.  
  
"Well, he is growing up, he's been on long journeys before and we should let him come with us for once."  
  
"This coming from the same person who wouldn't let me out of Rivendell until I was twenty, and even so I still sneaked out many times years before, got into some trouble and you had to save me, and afterwards you would lecture me on being so careless, yet it was your fault I got into trouble in the first place?" Aragorn exclaimed.  
  
Elrond, Elrohir and Haldir shook silently with laughter, until they couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Elladan blushed and remained silent for the rest of the day, glaring at everything and refused to talk to anyone.  
  
Unknown to them, two people were cautiously following them in the distance.  
  
TBC 


	9. Mirkwood Beseiged

Dire Needs: Chapter Nine  
  
Author's Note: This chapter and the ones following will have references from Aftermath, but you don't need to read it. There are also references to 'Return of the King'. Which is gonna be a very long movie. Four hours, twenty minutes!! Then again i'm not surprised, considering all that they left out in TTT...  
  
the evil witch queen-- you're gonna have to wait and find out. ;)  
  
For all other notes: See previous chapters.  
  
**************  
  
Chapter Nine: Mirkwood Beseiged  
  
It was night. Aragorn and the others stopped to make camp just before the mountain entrance. They had found a nice little cave a short distance up the savage mountains.  
  
"I reckon we'll be there in a four days, maybe five, if we go through the mountains." Haldir said.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I know a shortcut through the mountains that'll get us there in three and a half days."  
  
"The mountains are too dangerous as of late," Elrond said. "We would do better to go around."  
  
"Ada, it will take a good solid week just to get around," Elladan said.  
  
"We have to make haste," Elrohir quickly said.  
  
The others looked at him strangely. "Why do you say that, my son?" Elrond asked.  
  
Elrohir frowned. "I don't know," he said quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thranduil sighed.  
  
It had been nearly three weeks since he had sent his two children out to Rivendell with the ill tidings, and he had heard no news since. He was extremely worried, not just for his children but also for his kingdom.  
  
He leaned on the balcony and gazed at the dense forest. He felt a cool summer breeze on his face and smiled. 'Perfect weather', he thought to himself. Normally around this time there would be a celebration in Mirkwood for a great summer.  
  
'But,' Thranduil thought, 'this summer has hardly been great'.  
  
Even with Legolas and Harathiel gone to seek help, more and more elves were being mysteriously attacked. One attack was actually in the palace, down in the dungeons.  
  
Thranduil tried shutting the main gate, putting extra guards on constant patrol, closing off the dungeons, even ceased trading with the men at Lake Town, and somehow people were still being attacked. He feared the strange being was actually in the castle.  
  
He was about to turn around and go in when he felt an arrowhead at his back. "Don't move," a voice hissed in his ear.  
  
Thranduil complied, but was filled with sudden dread. 'Where are the guards? And why does that voice sound familiar?'  
  
Just then he heard another familiar voice behind him. "All the guards are chained in the Main Hall, and the villagers are in the dungeons."  
  
"Excellent," the first person said. He pushed the arrowhead against Thranduil's back. "Turn around," he ordered.  
  
Thranduil turned around, and when he saw the two assailants, he let out an audible gasp.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
It was dusk. Aragorn was standing guard while the others prepared to sleep. They were going to get up early tomorrow and continue as quickly as they could through the mountains.   
  
Aragorn felt the cool breeze on his face and smiled. Around this time he and the others would be heading to Mirkwood for the annual celebration. Now they were going for completely different reasons.  
  
Aragorn sat quietly, gazing at the mountains, when Elrohir came and sat next to him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I am standing guard with you. In a few hours it will be Haldir and Elladan."  
  
Aragorn raised his eyebrows. "And why do we feel the need to guard two at a time?"  
  
"Because the mountains are dangerous," was Elrohir's reply.  
  
Aragorn didn't believe him (he rarely did), but didn't push the subject. They spent most of the night standing outside the cave, adding new branches of wood to the fire once in a while. It was almost two a.m. when they woke Elladan and Haldir up, and they settled down to sleep. In a few short minutes, Aragorn's light snoring was heard.  
  
But Elrohir did not go to sleep so easily. He lay deep in thought, trying to understand his small outburst a few hours ago. He had suddenly felt the urgency to go to Mirkwood as quickly as possible. But he did not know why. He felt that Mirkwood was in great danger.  
  
With these thoughts whirling around in his mind, Elrohir finally fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas had just as much trouble sleeping. Even with the medication the Ents had given him, his back and ribs still ached. And he was worried about his sister. She had still not awoken, and was feverish.  
  
Legolas finally quit the idea of sleeping and quietly walked around the forest. He walked a few minutes until he came to a small clearing with a lake.  
  
He saw someone sitting at the lake, and was surprised to see it was Harathiel.  
  
"Harathiel?" he whispered softly. Harathiel turned her head in his direction, but did not reply. Her face shone in the moonlight, reflecting her troubled features.  
  
Legolas walked over to her and sat down. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I am well," she said. "I suddenly woke up late this evening and my fever was gone. Legolas, look in the lake and tell me what you see."  
  
Legolas looked down, and gasped.  
  
Harathiel's reflection was her's, yet not her's. It showed the same face, the same eyes, but everything else was different. Her hair, lips and finger nails were jet black, as were the tips of her ears. Her skin was almost translucent and she had an evil gleam in her eyes. Legolas looked at his own reflection and saw it was not his, either. It had the same disturbing features as Harathiel's.  
  
Harathiel reached down and gently touched the reflection of Legolas' cheek. "This is some strange evil," she muttered. She moved her hand onto her reflection. "This is the girl I saw in my vision."  
  
"What are they?" Legolas asked, prodding his face as if it was a dangerous toy about to spring up.  
  
"Some evil reflections of us. But they must be real, if I saw... her in my vision."  
  
"How did they come to be?" Legolas asked.  
  
Harathiel shrugged. "I do not know."  
  
"Oh, I think you do," a voice replied. The two siblings gasped: their own reflections suddenly sprang to life in the lake. Harathiel and Legolas stared at them.  
  
"We were created by Saruman," Harathiel's reflection said.  
  
"He created us to destroy you," Legolas' said.  
  
"We are the Morimaikarea," they said in unison.  
  
"I am Elithraniel," Harathiel's evil form replied.  
  
"And I am Calithrang," Legolas' replied.  
  
"And why does Saruman want to destroy us?" Harathiel said.  
  
"And for that matter, why is he alive? I heard he was killed," Legolas asked, frowning in confusion.  
  
"That he was," Elithraniel said. "But did you forget he is an Istari? They are not easily killed, and he always has a few tricks up his sleeve."  
  
"Did you not know when he was killed his body vanished?" Calithrang informed them. "He turned into a shadow, roaming the world. It took him quite some time to restore his body, and come back to power."  
  
"Of course, we're not here to talk to you about Saruman. We have something to talk to you about."  
  
"And what would that be?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Where is the pendant?" Elithraniel and Calithrang asked in unison.  
  
"We need it," Calithrang said.  
  
"Very badly," Elithraniel added.  
  
"Well sorry to disappoint you, but we don't know where it is," Harathiel said through gritted teeth.  
  
Elithraniel reached up through the water and grabbed Harathiel's throat. Her skin felt slippery and smooth, like an eel. She pulled her down close to the water and whispered, "well, I do. And i suggest you listen and go get it, because I can't. I'm busy here." She let Harathiel go.  
  
Harathiel rubbed her throat. "And where exactly are you?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Mirkwood," she replied.  
  
Harathiel stared at her. "What?"  
  
Calithrang rolled his eyes and turned to her. "We're in Mirkwood. We're in complete control. The inhabitants are all in the dungeons and your guards are forced to listen to us or else their precious king--your father--will die at our hands," he said.  
  
Legolas and Harathiel shared uneasy looks. "And how are we going to get there?"  
  
"We will take you," Elithraniel said.  
  
"How? I thought you said you were busy," Legolas said.  
  
"We will transport you magically," she replied.  
  
"That was Saruman!?" Harathiel replied, seized by a sudden suspicion. "All those years ago? He was the one who transported us from Mirkwood to Rohan?" she exclaimed, being remembered of what happened all those years ago.  
  
"Yes," Elithraniel replied cooly. "And his power in doing so improved. He also taught us. Care for a demonstration?" Elithraniel raised her hand and pointed them at the two firstborns. There was a flash of light, and they disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was early morning. The sun was just beginning to rise, and the four younger travelers were enjoying a light breakfast. Elrond went out ahead to scout a bit.  
  
"So, who will stand guard tonight? We're going even deeper into the mountains, we'll have to be extra careful," Elladan said.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I think Haldir and I should take the first watch--"  
  
"You will not!" Elrohir explained. "Last night you nearly fell asleep twice. It's a good thing I guarded with you or else anyone could wander idly into our camp and kill every single one of us."  
  
"Hey, I was fine. I would not have fallen asleep, you should know me better than that!"  
  
Haldir frowned. "I think he has a point, Aragorn. You are human--"  
  
"What has that got to do with anything?" Aragorn retorted.  
  
"I am merely saying that during night, humans are more likely to succumb to sleep. We are going into mountains where there are orcs and goblins, and to stand guard at night requires sharp skills and a weary-free mind," Haldir gently explained.  
  
"What, so now I don't have enough skill--"  
  
"Enough," a stern voice said. Elrond returned to the camp, eyeing everyone wearily. "We are passing through a dangerous road, the last thing we need is for orcs and goblins to hear all your ruckus. I will stand guard tonight. If anything goes amiss, I will wake you all up." Elrond said.  
  
"Yes father," Elladan said.  
  
"Of course Lord Elrond," Haldir said, bowing his head slightly.  
  
The next several hours consisted of walking. Elrond was in the lead, Elladan and Elrohir walked side by side behind him, with Haldir and Aragorn brining up the rear. They were on alert, their weapons close by and ready to be used. Aragorn seemed to be the only one relaxed, and was amused at seeing them so tense. "You can all relax you know," he said. "Orcs and goblins rarely come out during the day."  
  
"We know," Elrohir said.  
  
"We just want to be extra careful, that's all. In case anything happens," Haldir said.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Nothing wrong with that, I guess."  
  
Throughout the day, the group made their way through the rocks and boulders. There was really no need for them to be so worried.  
  
The trouble only started at night.  
  
They had just finished setting up camp, when dozens of shrieks and cries were heard echoing around them. They did not hesitate to draw their weapons and stand in a tight circle.  
  
Orcs and goblins scampered out of several small crevices they had passed earlier. A small group even came out of the ground, in the middle of the circle. So the travelers were forced to separate.  
  
Aragorn ducked another orc blade and cut of the arm that held it. With a swift move, he cut of the orc's head. He plunged his blade into the stomach of another orc, kicking another orc that advanced towards the human.  
  
Elrohir wasn't doing much better. Several orcs had in surrounded in a circle, and were getting ready to lash out at him at once. The moment they did, Elrohir ducked and rolled, cutting the legs of an orc and freeing himself of the circle. He stood up gracefully and decapitated three nearby orcs.  
  
Elladan and Elrond were trapped together, and each were holding their own. There were very few orcs surviving now.  
  
After several intense minutes and fighting, the orcs were finally dead. Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn and Haldir slackened their hold on their swords, panting.  
  
"Well, that was an interesting battle," Haldir commented sarcastically.  
  
Elrond wiped his sword and sheathed it. "I found it to be rather envigorating. Brought back lots of memories."  
  
The others looked at him as if he were crazy.  
  
"Well it did," Elrond said. Just then a shriek was heard, and two orcs came running out of no where towards Elrond.   
  
TBC 


	10. Travelling

In mid-afternoon they stopped for a quick rest and a late lunch

Dire Needs: Chapter Ten

Author's Note: Wow. I think it's been five years since I've updated this fic? I'm so disappointed in myself. I hate it when fics get abandoned, and here I am doing the exact same thing. And this fic was doing pretty well too. I am sooooo sorry.

I know the last chapter ended in a cliffhangar. Unfortunately this one does too. I'm pretty sure it wasn't how this chapter originally ended, but I really want to post something, anything. I haven't written fics in many years, or at least I haven't completed a fic in ages. I think my muse went through a phase where she just didn't feel like writing. But I've recently posted a new fic (not LOTR) that I'm determined to finish, and there's a chance that my muse will want to work on this fic as well. Granted, I completely forget all the plans I had for this fic, but I will do everything possible to complete this fic.

I'm sorry to all my loyal reviewers. 

For all other notes: See previous chapters.

Chapter Ten: Travelling

Elrond saw the immediate threat, but was caught by surprise and neither him nor the others were able to react in time.

They didn't need to, though. As the orcs raised their swords they let out a howl of pain and fell to the ground, dead. Elrond and the others could clearly see the arrows sticking out of their backs. They looked up. In the distance, they could see Legolas and Harathiel, bows raised.

"So Saruman is behind this?" Aragorn asked, shocked.

Legolas and Harathiel had just finished explaining what they were told by the evil beings in the lake.

"And they want the pendant?" Elrond said.

Legolas nodded. Elrond reached into his travelling bag and pulled out a velvet cloth. He unwrapped it and there was the pendant, still glowing an eerie blue. "What exactly do they want with it?"

"They didn't tell us," Harathiel replied. "But Lord Elrond, we cannot give it to them. It must be very important to them or else they wouldn't make us get it."

"But why can't they get it themselves?" Haldir asked. "And for that matter, why did they give it to you only to have it returned in the first place?"

Aragorn shook his head. "That is indeed a mystery. I think they wanted us to find out about the pendant, but why..."

Elladan looked up. "It's rather late. I suggest we try to get some sleep and continue in the morning." The others agreed with him.

Elrond and Legolas stood guard, while the others slept. Harathiel had a hard time resting; her thoughts were on her father and the fate of Mirkwood. But finally she fell into a light sleep.

It was dawn when they started travelling again. The large group walked wearily through the mountains, their weapons ready. Now Aragorn knew why the others were tense. It felt like someone, or something, was following them. He couldn't see how anything could, though. They were walking through a clear path with steep cliffs that went very high up. If anyone else was on the path they would either see them or hear them.

Unless it wasn't on the path...

Aragorn looked up. The sky was clear blue with a few grey clouds. He thought he saw a faint shadow on them, but when he looked up again it was gone. But he still felt like someone was just behind them...

In mid-afternoon they stopped for a quick rest and a late lunch. Legolas and Harathiel didn't want them to stop, but they finally relented. Within minutes, however, they were keen on going on. So after a ten minute break (Legolas spent most of it trying to convince them they only needed five minutes, even though those minutes were already up) they continued.

It continued like this all this day, and the next. They were more than half-way through the mountains, and it was getting more and more dangerous. Landslides were occuring every now and then, and at night they could hear the howling of wargs and other creatures.

It was night. They beings were settled around a fire, eating some lembas they brought on their journey. The air was cold, but the only person who felt the chill was Aragorn. The silence was suddenly interupted by a howl of a warg not too far form the camp. The group tensed.

Another howl pierced through the night. It was followed by another, and another. A whole pack of fierce wargs was close by, and they were ready to strike. The gang hastily drew their weapons and stayed close to the fire.

Legolas saw the first one, its eyes glittering maliciously. It let out a growl as it sighted Legolas. It was slightly bigger than the others, and the other wargs knew that their leader wanted that elf. They slowly circled the camp.

Legolas walked closer to the fire. He knew wargs were afraid of fire, so he grabbed a large branch from the fire, its end in flames. The warg growled and kept eyeing Legolas, but didn't advance.

Aragorn, Elrond and Harathiel were circled by several wargs. Their weapons were drawn. Harathiel had her sword poised, ready to attack at the first sign of movement from the creatures. They were too close for her bow.

Haldir, Elladan and Elrohir were also surrounded by some wargs. The elves seemed relatively calm.

No one was moving; it was just a showdown of bravery and skill.

The warg leader never strayed from Legolas. It's teeth bared, it hunched back as if waiting for the opportune moment to pounce.

And that moment soon came.

A flash of light suddenly appeared from the middle of the camp. It was a bright, white light that was pulsating. It hovered for a moment, and then swept down on Haldir, Elladan and Elrohir. Before they had a chance to do anything, they were gone.

Legolas, Harathiel, Elrond and Aragorn, and even the wargs, looked around confused, wondering what happened.

Then the warg struck.

He bounded at Legolas, who had momentarily forgotten his foe. The warg jumped on him, pushing him to the ground. The warg stayed on Legolas' chest, hindering his movement. The branch was knocked from his hands and landed a few feet away.

Legolas looked up into the warg's face. The warg was glaring down at him, it's jaws wide open. It growled in Legolas' face, showing off it's fangs. Then, the warg drew back and bit Legolas in the shoulder.

Legolas let out a yell as a searing pain traveled from his shoulder to his entire arm. He felt the warg's teeth in his flesh, and it was very painful and gross.

The warg let go and got off of Legolas, who struggled to sit up. The fell beast was circling him, playing with his mind. It lunged again, scratching Legolas' chest. He gasped and clutched his chest.

Harathiel dodged another warg and slit it's throat. She looked at Aragorn and Elrond, who were slaughtering the creatures one after the other. Several of them were quite dead, others were injured and a few ran off from the intense fight.

Aragorn looked up as he heard a yell from the other side of the camp. Stricken, he saw a warg biting into Legolas, then backing off and lunging at him again, wounding his chest. Without thinking he ran and launched himself on top of it.

TBC (I hope)


End file.
